the_adventure_teams_listfandomcom-20200213-history
The Jacksons (Max Jacksons Team)
Heroes Team: The Jacksons Max Jackson (That's Me)' '(Leader) Bear (BITBBH)' '(Second-in-Command and my Best Friend) (w/ Tutter, Ojo, Treelo, Pip and Pop as Honorable Members) Brand Walsh and Mikey Walsh (The Goonies)' ' Thomas the Tank Engine Barney the Dinosaur''' ('''w/ Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff as Honorable Members) Brian O' Conner and Dominic Toretto''' ('''The Fast and The Furious) Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Luke Skywalker, and K-2SO (Star Wars) (Me and Rogers Pictures are sharing K-2SO / Me and Mista J. Frollo are sharing Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi) Galadriel (The Lord of the Rings; The Hobbit) (Me and Applejack and Vriska Serket are sharing) Blue, Zach Mitchell and Gray Mitchell (Jurassic World) (Me and Mouhamad Bassal are sharing Blue) Totodile, Cyndaquil, Darkrai, Buizel, Aipom, Turtwig, Piplup, Tepig, and Oshawott (my Pokémon)' '(Me and Joe the Lion are sharing Piplup) Rango Montgomery, Rebecca, Ben Jackson, Mary Jackson, Emma Jackson, Alexis Dash, Riku the Dragon, Stella the Unicorn, Kairi the Mermaid, Toby, Dennis, Berry, Luna, Celestia, Stardust Dash, Carol Dash, Charlotte Berrytwist, and Taisha (My OCs) Annabelle (All Dogs Go to Heaven) Terminator Dutch (Predator) Marty McFly and Jennifer Parker (Back to the Future Trilogy) Stuart Little (Me and AnimaeRockz are sharing) Indiana Jones (Me and Mista J. Frollo are sharing) Albus Dumbledore (Harry Potter) Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein and Jacob Kowalski (Fantastic Beasts) Aslan (The Chronicles of Narnia) (Me and Rogers Pictures are sharing) Carl Bentley (Jumanji) Eggsy and Harry Hart (Kingsman) Babe Paddington Bear Dug (Early Man) Ocellus (MLP) Willy Wonka (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)) Jason Nesmith, Alexander Dane, and Gwen DiMarco (Galaxy Quest) Shane Wolfe (The Pacifier) Archer (Small Soldiers) Mark Evans (The Good Son) Lone Star and Barf (Spaceballs) Amy Rose (Sonic X) Lovelace (Happy Feet) Llewelyn Moss (No Country For Old Men) Jen and Kira (The Dark Crystal) Hoggle (Labyrinth) Jerry Shepard (Eight Bellow) Frank Martin (The Transporter) Xander Cage (XXX films) Peter Venkman, Raymond Stantz, Egon Spengler, and Winston Zeddemore (Ghostbusters) E.T., Gertie, Michael, and Elliott (E.T. the Extra Terrestrial) Ethan Hunt and Luther Stickell (Mission: Impossible) Maverick (Top Gun) Robert Zemeckis George Lucas Captain Campion (Animated; 2018) and Blackberry (Watership Down (1999)) Jonah Hex Deku (My Hero Academia) Sidney Prescott (Scream Franchise) Annoying Orange and Pear (Annoying Orange) Larry The Cucumber and Bob The Tomato (VeggieTales) Rian and Deet (The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance) '''(Me and Fiver&Heather's Channel are sharing Deet; Me and Taylor Kreiner are sharing Rian) '''Villains Team: The Dark Jackson Gang Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2)' (Leader') (Me and Mouhamad Bassal are sharing) Wolf Boss (Kung Fu Panda 2) (Second in Command) Joe the Pilot Fish (Me and Fiver&Heather's Channel are sharing) Carnotaurus (Dinosaur) (Me and Mouhamad Bassal are sharing) Mayor Shelbourne (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs) (Me and AnimaeRockz are sharing) Biff Tannen (Back to the Future) Harry and Marv (Home Alone) Orson Krennic and General Hux (Star Wars) Prince Klaw the Son of Lord Shen (OC) Cipher and Connor Rhodes (The Fate of the Furious) Megatron and Sentinel Prime (Transformers) (Me and Mouhamad Bassal are sharing Megatron) Henry Evans (The Good Son) The Lord of Darkness (Legend (1985)) Major Chip Hazard (Small Soldiers) The Headless Horseman (Tim Burton's Sleepy Hollow) Peter Ludlow (The Lost World: Jurasssic Park) The Fratellis (The Goonies) Martian Leader (Mars Attacks) Hans Gruber and Simons Gruber (Die Hard franchise) Anton Chigurh (No Country For Old Men) Captain Hook (Hook) Nurse Ratched (One Flew Over The Cuckoos Nest) Jareth (Labyrinth) Richmond Valentine and Poppy Adams (Kingsman Franchise) Gellert Grindelwald and Queenie Goldstein (Fantastic Beasts films) (Me and Fiver&Heather's Channel are sharing Gellert Grindelwald) Ernesto de la Cruz (Coco) Solomon Lane (Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation; Mission: Impossible – Fallout) Thulsa Doom (Conan the Barbarian) T-1000 (Terminator 2: Judgment Day) and T-X (Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines) Dark Oak (Sonic X)